This present invention relates to an improvement in a faucet-seat removal tool. Faucet seats are small washer-like structures threaded into water-line housings. A faucet stem also threads into such housings. The end of a faucet stem has a washer which, when the faucet stem in rotated in a clockwise manner, moves the washer onto the seat and, when ultimately the washer and seat are mated, the water is sealed off and prevented from running through the faucet housing and out its spout. Over time, the washers can wear and not mate well with the faucet seat. The faucet will thereby drip. Generally the washer is replaced with a fresh washer which can mate more securely with the seat.
Over even more time, the seat will wear and washers will require replacing with greater regularity until such time that a new washer can no longer proper mate with the seat and water will continuously drip from the spout. When this occurs, the seat must be replaced. At this time, seats are fairly well fused or frozen to the housing and require significant force and pressure to remove.
Current faucet-tools are generally L-shaped and have at each end a set of three steps. One set is generally square-shaped and the other is hex-shaped. Each step farther from the previous step is smaller. One of the six steps of the prior-art faucet-seat tool will engage a hole in the seat and be turned in a direction to remove the seat. Prior-art tools are difficult to maintain in the hole of a seat in that due to their shape forward pressure on the tool toward the seat is rendered difficult, difficult to turn when mated with a seat, and require multiple removal of the tool from the seat hole due to obstructions in the area of endeavor; i.e., faucet spout, shower handle, or the other faucet stem.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. minimize interference from physical obstructions when removing a faucet seat;
b. maximize forward pressure on a faucet seat to facilitate its removal;
c. eliminate the necessity of removing a faucet-seat tool from the faucet seat during the removal process of the faucet seat; and
d. maximize torque during the removal process of a faucet seat to thereby facilitate its removal.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.